Jendi
Jendi is the frenemy pairing between Jessie Novoa and Andi Cruz in W.I.T.s Academy. Jendi Moments Season 1 The New Guard *Andi is surprised to hear Jessie coming into Agamemnon's office. *Andi says she forgot Jessie was enrolled at the academy, as she wanted to "block scary thoughts from her mind." *Both don't seem pleased to know that they are on the same team. *Both asked to be traded, and argue over it, but Agamemnon says there is no trading. *They are seen together later in the night when they get their first assignment. *Andi tells her after finding out that the team with the lowest score on this assignment willl be expelled that they may have something to worry about. *They are seen in the library with Ben, as they've been up all night trying to decipher the spell from the First Era of the realm. *Jessie laughs when Andi says she's not their nanny, then calls her "Nanny Andi.", which makes Andi tell her no nicknames. *Jessie suggests asking Emma, but Andi insists that they can do it themselves. *When Andi tells Ruby, Emily, and Ethan about knowing the Chosen One, Jessie tells them all Andi does is carry around her magic book, which makes them laugh. *They then go into her dorm room to ask Hex for help. Andi warns Jessie not to tickle him too much, as he gets excited and can't breathe. *Andi steps on Jessie's foot so she wouldn't tell Ben the Hexoren bites, since Ben is a bit afraid of it. *After Hex translates the spell, Andi tells Jessie and Ben to get dressed, as they're reasy to practice it. *They begin practicing in the cafeteria with Ben. *Even though Jessie misread the spell and caused a whirlwind in the middlw of the cafeteria, Andi assured her and Ben that they can do it, calling them Team Supreme-O. *They are then seen practicing in the gym. Andi tells her to clear her mind when doing the spell. *Jessie again misreads a spell, and the tree in the Atrium begins sucking everything in the room into a hole. Andi yells as Jessie gets stuck in the whole. The Jinx *Andi helps Jessie out of the whole along with Samantha, her WITs, Ben, and Hex with a rope. *Andi asks if everyone is okay, and Jessie tells her that Hex hurt his spine. *They are happy that they didn't get expelled, but soon become upset when they find out who did. *They both are sure their next assignment, Blockers, will be easy. *Jessie tells her that the blocks they have to move are the big ones in the corner. *Andi lets Jessie life the first block. *After doing the same routine with the blocks, Jessie asks Andi to leave. She says no, saying Ben has to work on his finish. *Jessie stresses that she came here to have fun, and this is like prison and Andi is the guard. *Andi reminds her there's no I in team, which makes Jessie cast a spell to trap Ben in the blocks. She then walks out. *Andi chases after her and finds her in her room. Jessie then casts a spell on herself to make her fast. *Andi has problems keeping up with her. Jessie then casts a spell to make everyone in the cafeteria look like her. *Andi finally finds her, and Jessie refuses to practice. *Jessie says she'll practice when she thinks she can learn something from Andi. *Andi got called to Agamemnon's office, where he told her he hears she's having problems with Jessie. *Andi tells him they're still in the uncomfortable, getting-to-know-each-other phase, and that it may take a few years. *Jessie sees Andi say that she's a good student and will be a great witch, and despite their beginning, she believes in her and what she, Ben, and herself can accomplish. The Root of All Evil *Andi finds Jessie in the cafeteria and tries to talk to her. *She tells Jessie Agamemnon told her about her wanting to switch teams. jessie says she knows, since it was broadcasted all over the school. *Andi said she couldn't believe that Jessie tried to bail on her, and asked if she really didn't want to be apart of the team. *Andi tells her whether they like it or not, Agamemnon is not going to switch them, so if she wants to quit, she can, and quit the academy as well. *Jessie says they can give it another try, which excites Andi. *Andi says they need to find Ben, and Jessie tells them he's with Luke, Gracie, and Sean, who she calls the "Dream Team." *After they get on their training outfits, they head outside, which makes Jessie ask isn't this where Luke and his WITs are practicing. Andi replies with "so?" and that she figured they could use some fresh air. *Jessie then asks if it's to copy his training methods, but Andi doesn't do a good job of denying it. So, she says maybe. *They looked worried when Ben calls for help, and then sees Gracie lifting him up with a spell. *Jessie thinks they should have one WIT do lifting while the other does direction like Gracie and Sean. *Andi now admits that maybe they can learn something from Luke. *Jessie backs Andi up when she tells Luke they warm up beofore they practice. *After copying a few of their moves, Jessie agrees with Ben and thinks they should take a rest, but Andi refuses. *Andi huddles them together and reminds them they have to do well on this final to get enough points to get to the top of the board. Jessie complies. *Jessie blames Andi for Ben hurting his wrist. *Andi thinks Jessie should do a healing spell on Ben's wrist. Hide and Go Hex *Andi finds Jessie in the gym and asks if she's seen Hex, to which she says no. *Jessie is stunned to hear he's missing, and says he's probably in the library, but Andi told her she checked and he's not there. *Jessie tells her to come up with a "guardian game plan." *Andi suggets they split up. *They meet back in the cafeteria, and neither of them found him. *Andi says they'll look for him after the blockers' exam. *They begin to worry when they realize Ben is missing. *Jessie tells Andi she has never done a healing spell before, so it may be wearing off on Ben. *And tells her to zip it and encourages Ben to focus. *Andi calls Jessie the bacon and Ben the sizzle. She then clarifies that Jessie lifs and Ben controls the direction. *They rush to Ben after he falls while performing a spell. *Andi tries to stop Agamemnon from taking Jessie's powers. *Jessie tells Andi it's all her fault and runs off. Switcherooed *Andi sees Jessie packing her suitcase. *Jessie tells her she's going to see Jax, since he understands what she's going through and also got his powers taken away from him by Agamemnon. *Jessie blames Andi for Agamemnon taking her powers away, saying she made her do the spell, and calling her the worst guardian in both worlds (human and magic). *Jessie states she wisher she never saved her from the magic orb thingy out of anger, which Andi takes offense to. *Andi tells Jessie that she does care about her, and begs for her to give her a chance. *Andi declares that she will get Jessie's powers back. When Jessie asks her how, she said she has no idea. *Andi goes to Agamemnon to ask again for Jessie's powers, and admits she told Jessie to do the spell. *When Andi sits at Jessie's table for lunch, Jessie asks if her powers are on the the tray. Andi tells her she's working on it, but Jessie leaves, still upset with her. *Jessie accompanies Andi and Ben to meet up with Ruby and her WITs after making a deal with them to help change Emily and Ethan back. *They along with Ben, Ruby, Emily, and Ethan, search for Luke and asks if his WITs can cast a spell to switch back Emily and Ethan. *Jessie shows up in Andi's room after having a bad dream, but insists it was real, like and omen. *Andi tells her to tell her what happened. Jessie says there was a woman, a guardian, who was a guardian for a very long time, who was coming to the academy. She also says she has a secret, and seems mean. *Andi promises she won't let anyone her her. Jessie tells her the woman was after Andi. Power Trip *Andi assured Jessie that she can take care of anything that comes her way. *Jessie walks up to her, and states that it's almost the end of the day, and Andi still doesn't have her powers. *Andi tries to compromise by giving her a chicken burrito, though Jessie said she ordered a turkey sandwich. *Andi tells her they're both birds and urges her to take it. *Andi agrees to fix the lift so she can get Jessie's powers back. *Andi sees her walking and stops her, only for Jessie to tell her not to talk to her until she gets her powers back. *Jessie then tells Andi that Coch Foiler is the guardian from her nightmare. Sparring Partners *Andi tells her the coach doesn't look that tough. *Jessie walks by the table Andi and Kim are sitting at and takes Andi's smoothie. *Andi yells for her, but she walks away. *Jessie sees Andi wearing coveralls and fixing the lift, and asks what she's doing. *Andi tells her she's trying to gte your powers back, but Jessie doesn't believe her and walks off. *Andi goes to see Jessie at her dorm room, and sees she has silly string stuck in her hair. *Jessie tells her it was Emily, which makes Andi say "like guardian, like WIT." *Andi tells Jessie she wanted to stop by and see if she wanted her powers back. *Jessie again tells her not to talk to her until she gets her powers back, but realizes that Andi got them back. *Jessie gets excited to see Andi holding her powers. *Andi asks her who's the best guardian, but instead of answering her, she tries to take them. *Andi tells Jessie she wants to hear her say it before she gets her powers back. *Jessie says she can't believe she got them back, and Andi tells her a promise is a promise. *Jessie tells her thanks. *They try to hug, but it ends up being awkward, so they settle for a fist bump. Finish Line *She goes to find Jessie after Ben told her she and Emily are having a magic face-off. *They along with Ben, walk down to the Atrium together blaring music from Andi's phone. *Jessie is surprised Luke likes Andi, saying who could ever have a crush on her, which Andi takes offense to. *When Andi tells her and Ben they're gonna crush the obstacle course, Jessie again brings up Luke. *Andi isists that they're just friends, and still rivals. Therefore, they're frivals. *Jessie tells her that there's something fishy about Coach Foiler, and Andi agrees, remembering Jessie's nightmare. *After Andi gets hit with a clumsy spell, she bumps into Jessie, making her ask what's wrong with her. *Andi says she feels off balance, and Jessie tells her to snap out of it. *Andi realizes Ruby did something to her, and tells jessie to summon Hex. *Jessie tells her she has to go to him, and she and Ben help her up to her dorm room. *Jessie says they have to hurry, or they'll get disqualified. *When they get to the dorm, Jessie tells her to sit on the bed and don't touch anything. Andi insists she can do it, but begins knocking stuff over. *Jessie grabds Hex and tells him what's going on with Andi. *Jessie again scolds her. *Jessie and Ben reverse the spell. *They make it back in the nick of time, and begin the obstacle course. *Andi hugs her and Ben when they win the Fitness Final. *Jessie seems upset that Andi gets the amulet, and Andi tells her not to ruin her moment. *Andi treats her and Ben to ice cream. *Andi tells her and Ben how proud she is of them, and they fall sleep on her. Who's My WIT? *They both seem excited that they're in seond place. *They seem taken aback when Agamemnon says their shields must be completed by the end of the day. *They seem even more upset when they learn they won't be on the same team for this assignment. *Andi apologizes to her and Ben after hearing they are paired up with Ruby. Witch Hunt Bizarro Ruby Her Darkest Secret My Buddy from Orlando Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both friends with the Chosen One (Emma Alonso). Differences *Jessie is a witch in training while Andi is a guardian in training. Trivia * Andi is Jessie's temporary guardian. * They don't get along very well. * Their feud started in Season 4 of Every Witch Way. Quotes This information is currently unknown. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Main Character Pairings Category:Enemy Pairings Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Students Category:Teammates